


Вамп

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Коллажи Фэнтези [5]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Gen, вампиры
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Вампиры могут скрываться под личиной обычных людей. Потому - будьте осторожны!Vampires can disguise themselves as ordinary people. Therefore - be careful!Автор:Эмилия Запольская
Series: Коллажи Фэнтези [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Вамп

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж. Исходники - стоковые фотографии


End file.
